srcbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Will
|image=will.png |age=35 |hometown=Pennsylvania |seasons=1 |hoh= |pov=1 |nominated= |votes= |place= }}Will Henry is a houseguest on Season 1 of Sims Big Brother. Bio / Beginning Words Name: Will Age: 35 Occupation: Roofer Marital Status: Single "Hey there. I'm Will, 35, and I'm a roofer! I'm just a pretty average guy. My job keeps me busy during the day, and then I like hanging out with my friends. In my spare time I also like to swim and play pool. I'm also quick to throw down a buck when it comes to cards. I care about my friends deeply, and I'm often willing to lend a helping hand to those in need. In college, I joined a charity organization that aims to help people with disabilities. I get that Big Brother is a cutthroat game, and I can bring that into the house if I need to. I just hope my opponents can understand that none of it will be personal. It's a game, right? I'm looking forward to giving it my best shot!" Will is friends outside of the house with Justin, who suffers from anterograde amnesia. They sat down together to discuss Justin's condition. Will: I have known Justin for... about two and a half years now. Three years ago he was involved in a serious motorcycle accident, which he had miraculously survived. But as a result, Justin now suffers from anterograde amnesia... which means he does not have the ability to form any new memories after the accident. Justin: Right. I need to constantly write in my journal, that I constantly have to look over to try to cope with newer events. Will, apparently, has also been a good help to me for as long as we knew each other. Will: You don't remember meeting me? Justin: No. Will: Do you remember seeing me at all before today? Justin: I'm sorry, I don't. But I have my notes and they, uh, I believe you. Camera man: Do you know how old you are, Justin? Justin: I was 28. Uh... how long has it been? Will: Three years. Justin: I'm 31? Will: Yes. Will: All I can do is support him to the best of my ability, and sympathize. I couldn't imagine, you know, waking up 30 years from now and seeing how much older I got in basically an instance. That's how it is for him when his memory is wiped. Camera man: How long does his memory usually store for? Will: On a good day, up to a couple hours. Other times, as little as just a few minutes. Justin: It's been a dream of mine to be on Big Brother ever since it began. Despite my condition, I'm glad to be receiving this opportunity. Will: We may be at a disadvantage if the other houseguests realize that we're friends outside of the house, but I want to be able to help Justin live out his dream, and stay in with him as long as possible. I don't know how he'd be able to cope without me. I don't think the others will be as willing to help him out as I am. Justin: Good luck to us, then. Will: As much as I am a fan of Big Brother and would like to win the game, I am doing this for Justin, first and foremost. If our bond becomes obvious, we may be targetted. I'm going to try to make sure that doesn't happen. The song used during Will's intro was Quincas Moreira's "Shoelace". Category:Houseguests Category:Male Houseguests Category:Season 1 Houseguests Category:Pennsylvania Category:In 30's Category:Secret Pairs Category:PoV Winners